ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella McDonnell/YouTube videos/Drawing My Favorite Marvel Characters Into the MCU
Cast *Stella McDonnell as herself * (archive footage) as himself **Maurice LaMarche as Howard Stern's voice *Ryan Reynolds (archive footage) as Wade Wilson/Deadpool **Nolan North as Deadpool's voice * Transcript *'Stella:' G'day, Stellarings! Stella here for another video here on YouTube! The only place where people like Howard Stern are unsafe from criticism. It then shows a short redubbed clip of Howard Stern at his show. *'Howard:' Hey, less talk and more action. Unless you want to show me some of your butt. *'Stella:' Yeah, gross. I'm married. But anyway, since last month, 20th Century Fox... Part of the 20th Century Fox fanfare plays. *'Stella:' Keep it down, okay? Fox is now owned by Disney. With that acquisition, Disney has now access to franchises like The Simpsons, Alien, Avatar, Home Alone and Independence Day, besides, of course, the live-action rights for X-Men and Fantastic Four and, uh, (confused) National Geographic?! Seriously?! If some years ago, when we talked about takeovers by big companies, it would like like this... She shows a photo saying "Subway. An AOL Time Warner company". *'Stella:' Now, it's probably like this. She shows a photo saying "Subway. A division of The Walt Disney Company". *'Stella:' With this acquisition, one thing is for sure: X-Men and Fantastic Four will be rebooted once more, this time on the MCU. It then shows redubbed footage of Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool. *'Ryan:' Wait, does that mean I'm getting rebooted too? I can't be Green Lantern again! Gimme a chance! *'Stella:' Don't worry, Marvel Studios said you'll keep how you are now. Now, I am gonna draw random characters, formerly Fox-owned or not, in the MCU. FYI, I'm also gonna draw them after my dream actor as well. And before you ask, I'm not drawing Spider-Man characters like MJ or Harry, since those characters are basically Michelle and Ned. Even if Ned is technically two-in-one. If you're a true Spider-Man fan, you know that those characters were only introduced in the comics when Peter was in college. Unless you're thinking of Ultimate. A title card shows up saying "M.O.D.O.K.". *'Stella:' Before I start drawing, I should state who I see playing him. I may or may not blow up the entire comment section for this, but Seth Rogen. Cricket sounds are heard, then morphing into the iconic Seth Rogen laugh. *'Stella:' Yeah, that. I mean, who did you expect? Mike Myers? He's just perfect. (silence) Wait, is all that because of the upcoming The Lion King remake? She grabs a pencil and some paper. *'Stella:' Well, to start, I've selected a photo of Rogen and a photo of M.O.D.O.K. on my laptop in order to get inspired. Enough inspiration, time to draw. She starts drawing. She then finishes drawing and shows to the audience. A new title card shows saying "Doctor Doom". *'Stella:' One of the best things about the acquisition is that Marvel Studios can finally use Doctor Doom in the MCU. Yes, he's mainly associated to the Fantastic Four, but he's also a good candidate to replace the big purple daddy with that glove. Who do I see as Doom? Simple, Wes Bentley. Wanna know why? Well, he just looks good as him. That's it. She grabs her pencil and turns the page. She begins drawing. *'Stella:' Drawing celebrities as certain characters was always fun to me. Just is. I always did this since I was a near teen. She then finishes it and shows it. *'Stella:' How does it look. Great, huh? Then, it shows a title card saying "Yelena Belova". *'Stella:' Guys, If I was part of the MCU, who do you envision me as? (she gets an answer) This may because I like evil or it would be cool for this person to have a pink highlight, but Yelena Belova. (she hears cricket sounds) Seriously? Come on! I'd be great as her! Wanna see it? She starts drawing. *'Stella:' Still not convinced? Well, take a look. She shows it. Then, archive footage of JonTron appears. *'Jon:' It's... it's awful. (angrily) it's all f***in' awful! It's all of it, all of it! And every single one of them sucks! * Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas